A user may not specifically memorize a destination to input to a navigation system. In this case, to designate an intended destination, the navigation system requires the user to serially perform several inputs for liming or narrowing down categories or areas relative to the intended destination.
To decrease these tiresome inputs, records of retrieval or designation for destinations are used for subsequent retrievals (Patent Document 1).
The above technologies provide information on a candidate destination or spot for a user to designate; however, the provided information such as a name or address is too limited information for the user to easily determine which spot is an intended destination.
Providing detail information on a spot may be useful for a user to determine it. However, several spots are typically shown at the beginning as a list with their limited information provided or displayed. If a user would like to reach detail information on a spot, the user needs to additionally repeat several inputs or operations.                Patent Document 1: JP-2005-156290 A        